A Week to Make You Love Me
by Chro Mephisto
Summary: Joshua/Neku AU Kiryu has the odd habit of going out with anyone who asks him out first at the beginning of the week, then promptly dumps them by the end. Neku has no intention of being in a serious relationship with anyone. It's not actually love, is it?
1. Day One

Title: A Week to Make You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the World Ends With You nor do I own the plot from the manga _Seven Days_.

Author's Note: I highly suggest you read the manga, Seven Days, because it is just so wonderfully written. However, if you do or have read it, you'll know how this fic is going to end. Could be good or bad, depending on your view of ruining endings. I basically have stolen the entirety of the manga to write this story, but bits and pieces shall be added in to personalize it and make it my own, in a way, or so I hope. Hope you all enjoy it.

Warning: This story shall be dialogue/thought heavy, characters are more than likely OOC but Tysonkaiexperiment and I came to the conclusion that the character Yoshiya's in place of could feasibly been him had he not become Composer and overpowered and god-like in his treatment of others. Feel free to disagree if you wish, I'd like to hear your theories.

Chapter Word Count: 2876 (not including author's notes or anything of that nature)

"Speaking"

"'Quoting something'"

_Character thoughts_

**Monday**

_If you're male, liking someone would imply looking at her face first, followed by her legs and then her chest, I guess. What else is there to love?_

Neku sat in class, mindlessly staring ahead and twirling a pencil in his hand. He was one of the lucky few with a seat near the window, something that he usually stared out at to distract himself. Giving his pencil another twirl, he glanced out of the second story window, spotting a few girls glancing in his direction and waving. The somewhat stoic boy glanced around the classroom he sat in, no one glancing even minutely in his direction, before offering the girls a wave back with a small smile.

_It's human nature to judge by appearance. It's not just males who are superficial. No one bothers about things they cannot see. Like the heart…_ _Those girls don't like 'me' as a person,_ Neku rested his head in a hand, yawning wide enough to bring tears to his eyes, _rather it's all about my face._

A girl approached Neku from behind, her brown almost red hair falling around her face and her uniform cleanly pressed. Catching sight of his undignified yawn, she use her chance and slapped him upside the head. It was Misaki Misaki, a classmate of Neku's that sat directly in front of him normally. Neku immediately cringed from the impact, complaining. "Misaki-chan? Why'd you hit me?"

"Sakuraba, you…"

"Did you hit me with your fist just now?" Neku leaned against his desk, face scrunched slightly in a scowl, "You did, didn't you? How scary."

His voice was sarcastic enough that Misaki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Sakuraba," she poked him on the forehead, hard enough he dropped his sarcastic attitude. "It's because you do unrefined things like yawning out loud with a good-looking face like yours that the girls you're with always dump you in a flash, you know?" She sat on a nearby empty desk. "It's about time you got conscious of things like that and did something about them."

Neku sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I get it." He slumped completely onto the desk, face hidden by his hair (unable to spike it during school days because of the rules).

"You never listen to advice when it's given to you." She began to actually appear concerned. "If you go on like that, your girlfriend's going to fall out of love with you pretty soon. Maybe even today."

Neku took up his pencil again, not making eye contact with her. "Thanks for your concern, but I already got dumped."

Misaki appeared genuinely shocked. "What? When?"

"Yesterday." Neku quickly scribbled an answer on homework he left until last minute. Misaki's silence was unnerving so Neku decided to explain more. "She told me that I wasn't the person she thought I was."

"There, didn't I tell you so?"

Neku restarted spinning his pencil in his hand. "It's her own fault for assuming. They're always the one who confess to me to begin with and then get all disappointed when I'm not what they expected me to be."

"Well you can't blame them, I guess. In your case, there's a huge gap between your personality and your appearance." She flipped some of her hair over her shoulder. "It's practically a scam." Neku raised an eyebrow, the pencil still twirling in his hand. "When you're drawing your bow, Sakuraba, you look beautiful. Even thought I know exactly what kind of person you are deep inside, I still catch myself thinking that." She raised a hand to her mouth in thought. "How should I put this? I think there's a very stoic air around you when you draw a bow.

"And then there's that face of yours, which makes you seem just like the prince these naïve girls have been fantasizing about. Well, it's not that hard to understand why they would."

Neku lowered his gaze to the worksheet once more. "Geez, I guess this image is going to follow me until retire from the club…"

_I entered Shibuya Academy through an archery scholarship. Built in a famous district, it was originally an elite school for well-bred young women, until it went co-ed three years ago. Ever since then, it began to take in bows as well, but the ratio of boys to girls remains low, with an overwhelming number of female students. The reason for this probably lies in the fact that the middle school sector is still an all-girls institution. Most of the female students here are pampered and sheltered girls who know close to nothing about the world. In comparison to many of the other co-ed schools around, these girls have some unusual impressions regarding boys. They want the boys of their choice to be beyond perfect, which is obviously impossible for anyone._

"They should get it in their heads that perfect guys life those from a book or tv drama don't exist." He sighed. "I'd consider myself lucky if I could get someone as realistic as you, Misaki."

Misaki couldn't help but smile, "Oh? How about it then? Do you want to try going out with me?"

"Sure, why not?" He immediately responded.

She practically growled, "No way. Agreeing to it so lightly…!"

"So you were just kidding?"

"Of course!"

Neku chuckled, his smile brightening up his face. "Okay!"

She shook her head. "I knew you didn't mean it from the start."

"Well," Neku hummed, leaning back in his chair, the content smile remaining on his face. "Stuff like falling in love… you never know when it's going to happen to you."

A fellow classmate stepped up, carrying a menu in hand. "Hey! Do you guys want to order pizza?" It was Hanekoma Sanae, and Neku practically considered him a friend with how often they spoke in class. The proposition of pizza had him brightening even more and Neku agreed.

As the trio glanced over the menu, Neku's attention was caught by a few girls standing near the window overlooking the school grounds. Both girls seemed depressed and Neku couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"I guess he's really not coming to school today. I wonder if he's down with the flu."

"Yeah, I'm worried too."

Hanekoma took notice of Neku's attention. "It seems Kiryu-kun hasn't shown up today."

"Kiryu?" Neku questioned, "you mean Kiryu Yoshiya from first year?"

"Ah, that's right! Kiryu's in archery, isn't he?" Hanekoma adjusted his glasses. "Are the two of you close or something?"

"Nope," Neku popped the p, "not at all. We're just acquaintances. He doesn't really come to practice." Neku glanced back over towards the girls and quickly drew the conclusion the two girls were talking about Kiryu. "Oh, I see."

"It's Monday today, isn't it?" Hanekoma peeked at his cell phone as if to double check the date. "Yeah. The day he'll definitely say 'yes'."

"And at the end of the week, he'll tell his partner exactly this:" Misaki continued, "'I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up.'"

The two boys took in her solemn stare. "Ah," Sanae grinned, "that reminds me… Misaki-chan, you…"

Misaki quickly grinned widely, giving a peace sign. "Yeah, I went out with him for exactly one week in May."

"Why are you so proud of that?"

"Because it felt like I had hit the jackpot when it happened."

Neku crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowing. "Isn't that a contradiction of what you were telling me earlier?" Misaki refused to respond, knowing how true his statement was.

"Anyhow…" Hanekoma took a seat, "Normal guys like me will never understand people who are that popular. Exactly what kind of person is this Kiryu Yoshiya anyway?"

"Hmm, well…"

Neku paused, "A handsome guy," he stated blandly, as if that was all anyone needed to know.

"That… I didn't need you to tell me that. I can tell just by looking at him." Hanekoma rolled his eyes indignantly. Neku started walking away. "Hey, Sakuraba?"

Neku turned an gave a small salute, his pencil still in hand. "Hey, someone's gotta get those pizzas, right? I told the delivery man that I'll be picking them up in front of the school gate. See ya." He tossed his pencil toward Hanekoma, the other catching it easily. "The two of you can help me finish up my assignment in return."

Neku strolled through the hallways with no issue, the sky a bright blue with a small cloud cover. He ended up making his way to the gate, and sat against the wall, eyes staring upwards as he waited calmly.

_"Normal guys like me will never understand people who are that popular."_ _Somehow, it feels like someone's said something like that to me before. Although it was in a completely different kind of situation from today's._ Neku hummed to one of the tunes that frequently got stuck in his head. _I've never had any interest in Kiryu. But right now, I find myself wondering what kind of person he is._

_I'm definitely a much more decent person than he is though._ Neku paused in his musings as an extremely pricey convertible screeched to a halt in front of the school gates. Faintly he wondered if it was the pizza delivery before declaring that impossible. No pizza guy would drive a Porsche.

The passenger door opened and out stepped Kiryu Yoshiya, (_Oh my._) who quickly waved goodbye to the driver and glanced up. The car drove off and Kiryu walked towards him. "Mornin'."

Neku waved almost happily, "Long time no see, Kiryu." _Kiryu always…_ "You're early today." _Causes a stir with that good-looking face of his._ Neku shifted slightly in position so he could see Kiryu easier once he joined Neku against the wall. "Was that your girlfriend for the week? She looks older than 20." _From the moment he stepped into this school, he's been immensely popular with all the girls._

"You're not very observant, senpai. Wrong on both accounts." _At the beginning of each week, he will definitely go out with the first person who confesses to him_. "So, senpai, what are you doing here? You have class now, don't you?"

"I'm waiting for pizza! We're having a self-study period right now."

"Ahh, I see." Kiryu almost started talking to himself, debating whether to head to class now or wait until later.

_The reason why Kiryu's popularity doesn't drop even though he puts such an abrupt end to every relationship is because he would sincerely do everything his partner wants in the one week that they are going out._ Misaki's voice played in his thoughts: _'I think one week's long enough for a dream. Kiryu is… perfectly faithful.' Hmm… I bet those girls are still anxiously looking out for him._

"So…" Neku drawled slightly, wondering how awkward this conversation was going to turn. "Have you been confessed to today yet?"

Kiryu appeared confused. "Hmm? No, not yet."

"Hmmm, so it's going to start from now, huh?" Neku paused, thinking it over slightly. "Then, are you really find with anyone as long as they confess to you first?" He sounded almost shocked. "Even if they're totally not your type?"

"My type?" Kiryu smiled softly. "You wouldn't know if someone's your type just by looking at their face, would you?"

"What I meant was," Neku quickly revised his question, "isn't there a type of face or body that you like?"

Kiryu leaned his head against the wall, humming slightly. "A type? I'm not too sure about that. I don't really think about looks…"

"For example, the gentle-looking type or the sexy type or anything along those lines is fine."

"Ah, but I like your face, senpai." He took a glance at his watch, surprisingly not embarrassed by how the statement could be interpreted. "I guess that's what you mean by 'type'."

_At that moment, I was hit by a sudden impulse._ "I see. Then how about it?" _I was just curious to see how he would react if I confessed._ Kiryu raised an eyebrow in question. _That's all._ "Why don't you go out with me, Kiryu?"

Kiryu's eyes widened and Neku stared expectantly at him as another car, less expensive, pulled to a stop. The pizza delivery guy stepped out, carrying the pie. "Are you Sakuraba?"

"Yeah," Kiryu answered for him. The pizza guy grinned and Neku began frantically looking for his wallet. _Ah! My wallet's still in my bag!_ Neku paused in his mental freak out when the pizza guy's voice drifted over, "Thank you for your patronage."

Neku looked up to see the first year holding the pizza in hand. "Kiryu, I'm sorry, I left my wallet in class." The two students began heading back into the school. "I'll pay you back later."

"That's okay. You should get going before your pizza gets cold." He held out the pizza for Neku to take before pointing towards another building in the school, smiling. "Okay, I have to go that way. See you later."

Neku stared after him in shock. _What?_ "Ah, sure." _Well, I guess I'll just ask one of the girls later for which class he's in._

**Monday**

"Hey Sakuraba," Hanekoma approached Neku at the end of class, "do you want to drop by 104 on the way home later?"

"Ah, yeah sure." Neku stopped after pulling on his backpack. "Hey… wait, I feel like I've forgotten about something."

"What is it? You don't have club activities anymore, right?"

There was an increase in murmuring around the two, and Neku was quick to search for the source, "No, but…" A few feet away stood Kiryu, offering Neku a smile and a wave. Neku pulled out some money to repay him. "Sorry about that, Kiryu. Thanks for the help earlier."

"Hmm?" Kiryu glanced at the money and realization dawned. "Ah." He took the money in hand and changed the subject. "So you're in class 4. That's my class too." He folded it in half before sliding it into Neku's front breast pocket. "I'm in 1-4."

"Ah, is that so?" Neku blinked before glancing at the pocket in shock.

"I was wondering if we could go home together today."

"Huh?" Neku was completely confused.

"Unless, you have something else you are doing?"

Neku met Kiryu's gaze, eyebrows knitting together slightly. He didn't notice it until now, but Kiryu was taller than him, which added a level of something to the way he carried himself. "I've got nothing on today, but aren't you the one who's got something on right now?"

"Well no, I don't really have anything I need to do now."

Neku stepped closer, "You've got club activities, don't you? Right?"

"Ahh…"

Neku crossed his arms and turned away, "You have talent for archery, it's such a waste if you keep skipping it."

"By the way –"

"Hey, don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not," Kiryu pulled out his cell phone. "You have a cell, right senpai?"

"I do, why?"

Kiryu offered a smile, "I was hoping we could exchange number and e-mail addresses." _Is he always the type of person who'd go out of his way to make friends with others?_ The two students entered in each other's respective numbers, "Senpai, what's your given name?"

"It's Neku, the kanji for 'sound' and 'manipulation'."

Kiryu gave a surprised hum, "Makes me think of music, why aren't you in that?" Neku shrugged. "Can I call you Neku?"

"Why?"

"Sakuraba… is a name that's… hmmm... difficult for me to say." Kiryu's smile turned into something almost sad, and he adverted his gaze. "There was a woman who dumped me once before… and because she would lie when she was with me, referred to me as Sakuraba to her friends and family."

"Oh, sure." Neku was surprised, _so even someone like him can be serious about someone? If it was just another one of his flings, I'm sure he wouldn't care much about whether we had the same name._

"Kiryu-kun!" One of the first year students ran to their side and gave a short bow. "Nagishima-sensei is looking for you."

"Ah, really? Thanks! I'll go find him now." Kiryu met Neku's eyes and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He began to walk away, and Neku called after him, reminding him to go to club practice. Kiryu turned around and waved with a large smile on his face. Neku couldn't tell if it was honest or just a way to get Neku to calm down.

As Kiryu disappeared around a corner, Neku pulled the money back out of his pocket sighing. _Damn, I got treated to lunch by a junior._

Despite Hanekoma's invitation to head to 104, Neku began the walk home, allowing his thoughts to wander, and predictably they wandered to Kiryu Yoshiya. _This is the first time I've had a proper conversation with Kiryu. And surprisingly, he's an even stranger person than I thought he was. All of a sudden, he wants to walk home together and asks to exchange cell phone numbers and e-mail addresses. Somehow everything seems to be progressing too quickly._

_"'So why don't you go out with me, Kiryu?'"_

Neku stopped walking down the stairs, glancing back in the direction of the school and where he last saw Kiryu. "He couldn't have taken me seriously… could he?"

**TBC…**

Alrighty everyone, there's chapter one. It's the longest chapter yet (lol) in the entirety of the story that I've written so far. I should have the entire fic completed within the week, however don't expect an update right away. Well, not unless I somehow get a shower of reviews that are anything except, "Update now please!" and its various other ways of being stated. I think I'll update this once a week. Yeah. Sounds good. Let me know what you think!**  
**


	2. Day Two

Title: A Week to Make You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the World Ends With You nor do I own the plot from the manga _Seven Days_.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking long to update even though I promised I would do so weekly. I had a horrendous day on the Thursday after posting the first day. My computer crashed, and because I wrote the entire thing in less than a week, this story wasn't saved in my backup. Luckily I was able to retrieve a great bit of it because I would send parts of it in an instant message to Tysonkaiexperiment. I ended up losing a few parts of the story because of my not always sending it to her to beta, but they're not too difficult to rewrite. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: See Day One

Chapter Word Count: 2358 (not including author's notes or anything of that nature)

"Speaking"

"'Quoting something'"

_Character thoughts_

/"Other person speaking on phone"/

**- Tuesday -  
**

In an elaborately decorated house, a cell phone rang and woke the owner from his peaceful sleep. The ring tone had Kiryu sitting abruptly up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes quickly. _Is it Mitsuki?_ He reached for his phone on his bedside table, where it beeped from the missed call. He read the screen, and thought of her.

-flashback-

"I like you." _A free spirit. _Mitsuki had him pinned to the couch, holding his magazine out of reach. Kiryu was originally relaxing but her presence made it impossible. _Mitsuki was always the kind of girl who did exactly as she wanted._ Kiryu rolled his eyes and tried to pry his magazine from her fingers.

"Geez, making jokes like that again…" Kiryu sighed. "If my brother saw you like this, he'd definitely get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?" she questioned before dropping the magazine and kissing Kiryu.

Kiryu flinched back, wiping his mouth and trying to keep her away. "Mitsuki!"

"Splitting up with Megumi is no big deal," she soothed. Kiryu stared at her in shock, and she took this as a sign to continue. She leaned forward and spoke directly into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "You like me, don't you? Yoshiya?"

/ No! She's my brother's girlfriend! / He thought wildly, even though his hand reached up, cupped Mitsuki's face and pulled her into a kiss.

-end flashback—

His phone began ringing once again, the screen reading Mitsuki as the phone buzzed around on the table. _Whether it was before we dated or while we were dating, or even after we split up. Her attitude is the same._ Reluctantly Kiryu answered the phone, "Hello?"

/"Why didn't you answer the first time?"/

"I was wondering why you would call me…"

/"Drive over here to Sakuragicho, right now!"/

"No."

/"Why not? I don't get it."/

"I was single yesterday, so it was okay, but I'm not anymore today. I'm not going to meet with you alone."

/"This again?"/ Mitsuki seemed extremely annoyed. /"You'll just break up in a week anyhow."/

Kiryu glared at nothing in particular, "I'm going to hang up."

/"What kind of person is it this time?"/ She managed a giggle into the phone, amused at his antics.

"Same school as me, a year older."

/"Cute?"/

Kiryu closed his eyes, recalling watching Neku in archery. "It's more like…" The stoic aura, the graceful way he drew the bow. "Beautiful, really."

/"More beautiful than I am?"/

Kiryu pulled the phone away from his ear slightly, rolling his eyes. "I can't really compare you two to each other."

Mitsuki burst into a fit of giggles, /"That's what I like about you, Yoshiya! Come out and play during the weekend, okay?"/

Kiryu slumped slightly in bed, heaving a sigh. "Why don't you get back together with my brother already?"

/"I hate it when you say stuff like that."/ Mitsuki huffed and Kiryu knew immediately the click was about to follow. /"Bye!"/

_It's always 'like' one second and 'hate' the other with her._ Kiryu shook his head, getting up and beginning to get ready for school. _No, no… I have to concentrate on Neku-san. "'Why don't you go out with me, Kiryu?'" It really surprised me, that he didn't have girlfriend even though he's so popular._

Kiryu closed his eyes, wishing, hoping and praying with all his might. _Maybe I'll fall in love this time? I have no idea what will happen… I can't help but feel somewhat hopeful at the beginning of each week. But I never end up feeling anything for the other person, and we just split up. And I repeat this again and again._

_Seven days to see what's in my heart…_

_It's short. But it's enough. Enough for Mitsuki to calm down._

Kiryu scrolled through his contact list, highlighting the name 'Sakuraba Neku'. He quickly typed a good morning message and sent it. _A habit like this…_ he sighed as he closed the phone. _The ideal situation would be to send it to the same person every week._

His phone beeped before ringing, alerting of a text message.

From: Sakuraba Neku

Subject: Morning

Message: What I mean is… I hate you for waking me up this early in the morning END

Kiryu stared at his phone in a mixture of shock and amusement. "Well, this sure is… unfortunate." _How come it seems like he's not like how he looks on the outside?_ "It's honestly kind of cute." While typing up a response, a call from Neku came in. "Hello…?"

/"Are you an idiot? Hey, you're an idiot, right?"/

Kiryu bit on his bottom lip, trying to hide the amused chuckles escaping him at Neku's sleepy annoyed voice on the line. "Yes, I'm an idiot. Sorry."

/"Don't laugh when you're apologizing! Waking me up at this ungodly hour, and now I can't get back to sleep, what now? Make it up to me."/

"Well," Kiryu drawled, "what do you think I should do?"

/"I'm so pissed right now… I just want to punch you in the face."/

"Oh?" Kiryu didn't stop the smile from taking over his face, truly enjoying the conversation for some twisted reason. "How about I go over there so you can punch me right now?"

There was a long silence. _Uh oh, he stopped talking._ Kiryu froze, tempted to check the phone to make sure the call hadn't dropped. _This is scary._

/"Kiryu?"/

"Yes?" he responded quickly, practically jumping in his haste to answer.

/"Make sure you come to practice today, okay?"/

"Club practice? Why?"

/"Well, which club do you belong to? Go ahead, answer me."/

"The archery club…?"

/"Don't answer with a question!"/ The was the sound of curtains sliding open, so Neku probably had gotten up and started to get ready for school as well. /"You better not skip. I've decided I'm going to show up today, so that's that. This is what happens when you wake me for no reason, okay? Just watch me get revenge. Okay that's all."/ Kiryu barely got a bye in before Neku hung up.

"Club practice?" Kiryu stared at the screen long after Neku hung up. _So he'll be there. We'll this is fine. I can't go back to sleep anyway._

**- Tuesday -**

At the archery club, all students except for those in the third year sat back and watched as their sempais knocked their arrows, drew the bow and fired at the targets before them. The only sounds to be heard were that of the bows creaking as they fought against being bent, the arrows flying through the air, and the rhythmic breathing of the students.

Kiryu remained focused on Neku however, watching his every move with awe. _I haven't seen such an elegant stance in a long time…_ The fellow students and even supervisors of the club watched in total silence as one arrow after another hit the target. After firing the last arrow, still hitting the target, Neku couldn't help but exclaim loudly in joy, "Yes!"

Students dutifully clapped in respect to the performance the older students gave, Kiryu's attention still on Neku. The overseeing teacher was quick to lecture Neku of how inappropriate his outburst was before instructing the first years to take their places.

Kiryu attempted to focus completely on the target, and easily had two of his arrows embedded near the center. However, his thoughts were anything but calm. _'Just watch me get revenge.' Saying something like that on purpose._ If he tried, it almost seemed like he could feel Neku's eyes watching him completely. _Just have you standing there glaring at me is scary enough._ Arrow three hit near the target.

"Wow… Kiryu-kun hit the target every time!" A random fangirl whispered, and in the silence of the practice room it was easily heard.

"He doesn't even show up to practice very often. He only needs to come once in a while, and he just gets the feeling back."

_I can hear you guys. You know…_

A teacher broke the silence with a cry of. "Quiet!" throwing off some of the other first years' aims, but Kiryu took comfort in it. It meant all the chatter about him was stopped, at least temporarily. As the first years stepped down and the polite clapping commenced, Kiryu met Neku's gaze.

_I've always thought that he looks most beautiful when he draws his bow._ Neku offered Kiryu a large smile, eyes sparkling with something unidentifiable but it sent Kiryu's heart aflutter. _Until today, anyway. _

**- Tuesday -**

Neku and Kiryu sat on the nearly empty train, both heading home after the long day at school. The sound of the train rolling over the tracks was almost enough to make Neku lull to sleep. To prevent this however, he began talking to Kiryu, who happened to be sitting right next to him.

"You were late, but I guess you were still really good." He glanced at the train map, a bit confused. "Isn't this your stop?"

"Yes."

"Really? So then why are you still sitting here?"

Kiryu fiddled with his tie, "I'll come with Neku-san to East Kanagawa." At Neku's questioning look, Kiryu said, "So I can be with you a bit longer."

Neku turned his gaze ahead, shifting in his seat, legs crossing slightly. "Hey, lemme ask you something…" Kiryu turned completely towards him. "A-are we… supposed to be dating right now?"

"Of course," Kiryu blinked.

Neku turned thoughtful. "I see."

Kiryu shifted in his seat as well, a small feeling of disappointment rising somewhere deep within. _That's weird… I mean, does he…_

"I guess I'll do my best… to enjoy it then." Neku offered him a smile.

"Uh, Neku-san…"

"-We are approaching Shin-Yokohama station.-"

Neku stood, "Come on, let's go."

"-Please exit to your right.-"

"But this is just Yokohama." Neku walked right off the train without him and Kiryu rushed to keep up. Through the crowds of people Kiryu felt uncomfortable being surrounded by all these people he didn't know, and called out to Neku, trying to get him to slow down. "Neku-san… uh… Neku-san!" He caught up to Neku and grabbed a hold of his sleeve, as if to not lose him again. "Yesterday, you –"

Neku's unspiked hair flopped into his face with the wind, the auburn strands dancing almost in a dance when Neku said, "Let's go on a Date, Kiryu." Kiryu's heart beat increased slightly, and a flush almost rose to his cheeks. "Because, it's already Tuesday! One week will go by in a flash." Neku began leading him through the crowd around them. "I have to use my time wisely."

_I knew it,_ Kiryu sighed, "Uh," _even though the limit is one week_ "Neku-san, it's not like that."

"Hm? No way, isn't a date a standard part of your itinerary?"

"Standard?" Kiryu felt his heart wrench and he lowered his faze to the ground. "There is no standard." _Because this isn't a game, Neku._

"Good," Neku's somewhat stoic appearance relaxed. "Hey, let's go eat. I'm starving." He glanced at a nearby ad for a restaurant. "Totally craving ramen, let's go have that."

_No!_

"Are you joking with me?" Kiryu whispered. _Even if I really do fall for this person, I'm sure that it won't go as I want it to._ Kiryu felt flustered, confused, totally lost. What was Neku doing to him? _I have to tell him! This isn't some kind of game, so I…_

He glanced up, Neku watching him confused. "What's with you?"

Kiryu floundered for the words and when nothing came out Neku rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm. "Let's go." The first year followed dutifully behind.

**- Tuesday -**

The two high school students sat at a ramen bar, calmly eating their noodles. The smell of ramen seemed to come from every direction and overwhelmed practically all the senses. Kiryu sat staring at his bowl, leaving Neku wondering. "You don't like ramen?"

"Huh?"

"You've… been really quiet today." Neku began playing with the food in the bowl. "I hate that okay? That you're actually unhappy about something, but you just keep quiet and go along with what I want." He turned and stared at Kiryu expectantly.

Kiryu was quick to defend. "I wasn't thinking that!" He too began playing with his food. "I guess… I'm a bit troubled." _Why… Why can't I be more determined about this?_

"Hm."

"Yeah." Kiryu picked up some noodles and blew on them slightly, watching the steam still rising from them and the bowl.

"If you don't feel like it, how about we forget it for today?"

"You don't like it when people just go along with you?"

"Exactly!" Neku exclaimed. "I hate it!" He grabbed his own bowl, twisting and turning it slightly as if looking for something that was never there. "If we aren't both enjoying ourselves, what's the point?" He placed his bowl on the counter, asking for more noodles. The two ate in silence once more, and as Neku was finishing up his second bowl Kiryu spoke up.

"So, shoes."

"Eh?"

"Let's go see if there are any new styles."

"Runners?"

"Yeah."

Neku practically chugged the broth and smiled, something Kiryu couldn't help but return. "Sure, let's go!"

_I don't know anything about him. And from the stoicism he possesses when pulling a bow, I would have never thought that he could be so interesting and mercurial. Even stranger,_ Kiryu pondered as the two looked over all the different shoes, pointing out their favorites and which colors they would have preferred certain styles being in, _I find it harder and harder to look away from him._

The two ended up going to a movie, sitting in the near empty theater with their shoe purchases in bags at their feet. Neku had a bought a soda, but for the entirety of the movie the drink was never touched. Neku slumped slightly and rested his head on Kiryu's shoulder, soft snores slowly being heard over the movie noise.

_The pictures on the silver screen kept changing,_ Kiryu rested his head against Neku's, closing his eyes as well, unable to help the feeling of rightness the whole situation gave him, _But I've already forgotten what the movie was about._

**TBC…**

Let me know what you think my friends! Also head to my livejournal page and help me procrastinate some on homework xD


	3. Day Three

Title: A Week to Make You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the World Ends With You nor do I own the plot from the manga _Seven Days_.

Author's Note: Hello my friends, I'm so happy at how many of you have read the manga Seven Days. Totally makes me happy that more people are aware of it, but it does put more pressure on me to make this as awesome as possible. I went through and edited this chapter at least three times trying to be sure it was the best it could be. Hope you like it.

Warning: See Day One

Chapter Word Count: 2,141 (not including author's notes or anything of that nature)

"Speaking"

"'Quoting something'"

_Character thoughts_

/"Other person speaking on phone"/

**- Wednesday** -

"-Please stay clear of the closing doors. Do not push your way onto the cars.-"

Neku kept fiddling with his hair, trying to get it to lay flat and messed with his tie. _Man it was so crowded today, even my tie got messed up._ He practically cursed, because tying the tie took the longest for him. Even after so many years of having to do so, it took time and effort for him to get it even looking somewhat presentable. His cell phone began to ring, the vibration going off in his jacket pocket.

He yawned and answered it, knowing immediately from the tone it was Kiryu. "Hm, morning."

/"You sound really sleepy. Where are you right now?"/

"The station," Neku yawned again.

/"Which exit do you use?"/

"What do you want to do?" Neku questioned, sensing more was at hand then just wondering where he was coming from.

/"Motomachi exit and Chuukagai exit?"/

"The ticket place?" This conversation was happening too early in the morning for Neku to truly understand it, and his eyes watered from the next yawn. "South. And I'm taking a shortcut now."

/"I thought so. I'm by the store. See you in a bit."/

Kiryu hung up and Neku stared at the cell phone in half-asleep blindness. _He's where?_

Neku meandered through the crowds at the station, seeing Kiryu standing against a wall, surrounded by his faithful fans. _He's really here!_ From a distance, Neku couldn't help but admire him. His ashy hair that fell delicately around his face, the natural way he carried himself as if he was better than everyone, but never treated anyone as such. _That face and those amazing reflexes, and the way he's constantly skipping out on club activities._ Neku felt a small bit of annoyance work into his half-dulled senses. _Not to mention a different girlfriend every week._ Kiryu glanced up and spotted Neku. He gave a wave and a smile. _He's willful, arrogant, and lazy._ Neku let a fond smile appear. _That's the impression he gives anyway._

One of the fangirls spotted Neku and reeled back almost in shock. "What? So Kiryu-kun's waiting for…" Neku offered an overly excited, "'Morning!'" to the girls who all stared at him in shock, "Sakuraba-senpai!"

Neku ignored their cry of his name, "Good morning, Kiryu."

"Morning."

One of the fangirls stayed close, trying to interject herself into the conversation. "This is unusual… I thought Kiryu-kun didn't show up much to practice. Are you two good friends?"

_There are so many girls after him. Wonder what'll happen next week._ "Yup!"

"Oh I see!"

"Come to think of it, Kiryu-kun, who's your girlfriend this week?"

Kiryu shifted, uncomfortable with the question. Neku pointed at himself, not seeing what the problem was, "Oh that would be me."

One of the girls began laughing, "Oh jeez."

The other nodded, "But you two suit each other!"

Neku rubbed the back of his neck, a bit disappointed. _I wasn't joking you know._

"Kiryu-kun never tells on who he's dating." Kiryu and Neku shared a glance, Neku unable to stop chuckling slightly. _Oh forget it. I guess it is kind of like a joke._

**- Wednesday -**

_A good morning text, a good night text, eating together, shopping together, watching a movie together even though we both fell asleep…_ Neku sat in class numbering off the numerous things the two had done so far in the week. _And now walking me to school? If we were a normal couple…_

Neku leaned back in his chair, rocking slightly on two legs. _What do people do when they date? Hand-holding…_ Neku glanced toward Misaki-chan, _Just how far does Kiryu go when he 'dates' people?_ Neku practically jumped out of his chair when the idea hit him. _I could ask Misaki-chan! She dated Kiryu, she should know._

**- Wednesday –**

"WHAT!"?"

"What I mean, Misaki-chan is that you've done it with Kiryu, ri-" Misaki had the fury of hell behind the smack she gave Neku, pleased with the bruise that would undoubtedly be on his cheek in the morning.

"This is why girls always feel let down by you! Don't you feel like you're a waste of your pretty face?" She stood over his slumped form, death glare at almost full power when curiosity got the better of her. "Why would you ask that? Huh?"

"Nothing. It's just… Lately, I've been getting along pretty well with him…" Neku rubbed the back of his neck as a small flush lit up his cheeks. He adverted his gaze and fiddled nervously with his fingers. "So I was wondering…"

"Whether it's just putting his arm around you, or holding your hand, Kiryu won't touch you unless it's absolutely necessary." Misaki tapped her bottom lip in thought. "I've even heard of girls trying to make it a reality by forcing themselves on him. He's notorious for never doing anything to the girls, though."

"Hm… That's a pity." As with Kiryu's presence, whispering and noise increased whenever he was nearby. "Oh, he's… he's here again." Kiryu stood just outside the door, his eyes seeking out Neku.

"Speak of the devil," Misaki couldn't help but lean toward Neku questioningly. "What's this? You two really are good friends? Even if you are, why would he come here every day after class?"

Neku shrugged, unable to help the smile spreading across his face at meeting Kiryu's eyes. "He's a strange one,"

**- Wednesday -**

"Are you for real? You plan on dominating all my free time today? Is that it?" Neku teased. The two stood on one of the open balconies at the school, Neku overlooking the courtyard where everyone seemed to loiter during their free time while Kiryu kept his back to them, focusing entirely on Neku.

"Is it a bother?"

"Didn't I say I hate just going along with people?" He met Kiryu's lavender eyes, "If I didn't like it, I would say so."

"Really?" Kiryu sounded genuinely pleased. "That's good."

Neku gave him a smug smile. "I think you're much cleverer than you look."

"Eh? Me?"

"Yeah. You've been paying for my food all of yesterday and today. This one too." He shook the empty juice box almost teasing.

"It's nothing, really." Kiryu put his hands in his pockets, relaxing slightly. "It should be my treat, since we're dating."

"It's not like anyone believes us." Kiryu cringed, knowing how harsh the words were; it seemed Neku was nothing if not honest. "Besides, maybe it's because I've been hanging around you all day, but it seems like there's even more girlish screaming than usual."

"You don't like girls?" Kiryu questioned.

Neku shook his head, "No, it's not that I don't like them." He paused, trying to figure out the wording to use to explain the feeling correctly. "It's like… if there was even one person among them who could love everything thing about me… I think that would be enough."

"Is that right?" Kiryu hummed. "I think there should be a lot of people like that."

Neku laughed, "That's rich, coming from you." Kiryu allowed his confusion to slide away as his mind wandered to more important matters.

"Neku-san," Kiryu rocked back and forth slightly. "Today, after school –"

"Go to club practice." Neku immediately interjected. Kiryu sighed, not really wanting to go. "I'll wait for you, so call me when you're done." Neku straightened up from leaning over against the rail. "Well, if I get impatient, I might leave first."

"Please wait for me," Kiryu stepped closer to Neku, taking his position of leaning over the rail and looking at the fellow students below. "If you do, I'll do my best during practice."

Neku took a good look at Kiryu's face, eyes squinting as he spotted a mole just below one of his eyebrows. _That's weird. Why does he have a mole in such a strange place? It's not dust or something, is it?_ Neku reached out and brushed Kiryu's bangs out of the way, trying to get a better look. Kiryu flinched back slightly, surprised at the touch. "Huh?"

Neku flushed, his face turning a bright color as he tried to process exactly what he just did. Kiryu's head was tilted to the side, a small blush of his own apparent but nowhere as bright as Neku's. Neither said anything, just staring at each other questioningly.

The bell rang, startling the two from the awkward silence and throwing them back into reality. "Sh-shit!" Neku cursed, "I have to change classrooms for sixth period!"

"Huh? Oh sorry," Kiryu attempted to apologize, which Neku just waved off.

"What are you apologizing for? I gotta go!" Neku turned towards the doorway when he saw Hanekoma standing nearby, holding his stuff.

"You idiot." Hanekoma admonished.

Neku stopped in front of his classmate, taking in the book Hanekoma held in hand. "Is that… could it be my textbook?" At Hanekoma's nod, Neku practically tackled him in a hug. "Hanekoma, I love you!"

"Neku-san," Kiryu was practically pouting back where Neku had left him, "That's cheating, you know."

"Cheating," Hanekoma questioned as Neku took the textbook.

Neku nodded back at Josh. "Oh, I guess you're right. Cheating's no good." His amused grin and occasional repetition of the words 'no good' had Hanekoma shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his classmate's playful antics.

"You don't sound sincere." At Neku's answering smile, the two upperclassmen left Kiryu on the open balcony. Kiryu touched the spot where Neku's fingertips brushed against his skin before allowing his bangs to fall back into position.

**- Wednesday -**

Neku sat at on a park bench, in a sector of town that was visited highly by couples. One stood on a bridge, holding hands for all to see as they spoke in the twilight. Another couple was just nearby, leaning against a tree trunk as they snogged and another couple was walking passed, their arms wrapped around one another in pure bliss.

He sighed, trying to ignore the sickly sweet feelings of love and romance around him that made him want to gag. _All showoffs… you people are doing this on purpose, aren't you?_ He leaned back, sighing. _Well, I guess I'm the idiot here… who else would hang around a place like this alone?_

He glanced up when Kiryu tapped his shoulder. "Yo, good work," he greeted.

"Neku-san too."

Neku stood from his spot on the bench, brushing off anything that might have stuck to him during his temporary seating arrangement. "Did you get any praise?"

"Hm, it felt kind of like they were picking on me, too. It's… subtle."

"That's because you don't take archery seriously." Neku began leading Kiryu through the park, gesturing to the scenery. "I haven't come here in a while. Still the same as usual, with annoying couples everywhere…" He glanced over his shoulder at Kiryu. "I guess we're one too."

Kiryu gave a smile and a nod. "Yup."

Neku laughed. "Don't you think… you should come somewhere like this at least once every week?"

Kiryu and Neku stopped at a rise in the area, overlooking the sunset and the multitude of colors that appeared across the sky. Neku sighed when there was no immediate response, crossing his arms and leaning heavily against the guard rail.

"Some people do like places like this, I guess." Kiryu shrugged, "but there are also people who don't."

Neku had to concede the point. He glanced towards Kiryu and spotted another couple making out heavily nearby. _Well… under normal circumstances with this kind of atmosphere, we would kiss right?_ He glanced down, thinking that he did want to kiss Kiryu, but Misaki's comment bothered him. _"'Whether it's just putting his arm around you, or holding your hand, Kiryu won't touch you unless it's absolutely necessary.'"_

He stared at Kiryu, taking in the way his skin glowed in the setting sun, and how his eyelashes even seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. His eyes were drawn to the mark underneath Kiryu's eyebrow. _Ah, I knew it was a mole._ Kiryu turned to Neku, realizing Neku had been staring the entire time. _Two people in a place like this… the natural, romantic atmosphere… he feels it too, right?_

Neku smiled softly, slipping his eyes shut. _How many girls would close their eyes like I am now? And what would Kiryu's response be?_ The bright light of the sun made the normal stark darkness more of a yellow. And when fingertips brushed against one of his cheeks, Neku's eyes snapped open. "Huh, Kiryu?" Kiryu's hand tilted Neku's face up slightly and Neku's eyes slammed shut as a blush covered his face completely.

He felt the faint brush of a breath against him before Kiryu's lips pressed against his own. Neku grabbed his biceps, his grip tightening as Kiryu rhythmically moved his lips, opening them occasionally and offering a light suck to Neku's bottom lip.

**Day Three End**


	4. Day Four

Author's Note: TO BE ADDED

Warning: See first chapter

Chapter Word Count:

"Speaking"

"'Quoting something'"

_Character thoughts_

/"Other person speaking on phone"/

**Thursday**

Kiryu pulled away from Neku and Neku's face remained completely flushed. "Uh… I guess I fell for a trick."

"Hm?" Neku leaned down and grabbed his bag, shouldering it. "What?" Kiryu questioned again.

Neku ran his hand threw his hair, offering a "No, never mind."

Kiryu's eyes flew open as the alarm rang shrilly nearby. He laid in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and not feeling rested at all. He practically punched the alarm clock in his haste to shut the annoying noise off. _I don't want to get up…_

He stumbled into the bathroom, washing his face and attempting to wake up. _I keep taking his jokes seriously._ He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. "My face is weird today." He closed his eyes, silently enjoying the feeling of water dripping down his face. _That's how I've been up until last week, right?_

**Day Four**

_What kind of expression should I wear when I face him today? _ Kiryu stood in the same spot as before, waiting for Neku to get off the train and walk him to school. _I haven't felt like this in a long time. What if Neku-san's attitude changes? If it's been a joke up until now…_ He sighed. _If that's the case, even being friends is_ –

"Yo, morning." Neku greeted him from behind, catching him off-guard.

"Ah, morning."

Neku's eyebrows knit together, "What's with your face?"

"Huh!" Kiryu almost reached up and felt his facial expression. "Is it weird?"

"You were acting normal yesterday when you called me, so why are you so quiet now? I don't get you." Neku cocked a hip to the side, a small smile on his face. "Oh, you better not try anything like a morning kiss or something. Yesterday's was an _accident_. It's all your fault."

Kiryu couldn't help but burst into laughter. "It wasn't an accident, it was a trap!"

**Thursday**

It was lunch time, and the two sat against a wall in a hallway alcove. Their garbage was in a pile, and Neku seemed to continuously be yawning. "Damn I'm sleepy."

"Why don't you take a nap? There's still a while until fifth period."

Neku shrugged. "I feel bad, because I fell asleep last time during the movie too."

"I don't mind."

"Yeah?" Neku sat up, swaying slightly in his exhaustion. "No way. Okay, lend me your lap then. I'm gonna use it as a pillow."

Kiryu's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Huh?" Neku dropped down, his head landing on Kiryu's thigh.

"Wow, it's all muscle."

Kiryu couldn't help but scowl slightly, the blush ruining it. "I'm not a girl, you know..."

Neku chuckled. "I guess that's true. Can't expect you to have nice, soft thighs." He closed his eyes, almost nuzzling the leg. "I guess this is alright though."

_Alright for you maybe… but for me it's a bit..._

"Oh, hey." Kiryu flinched out of his thoughts. Neku glanced up at him from his position. "There's a girl in my class that you've dated… Misaki Eri? Do you remember her?" Kiryu had to think about it for a second, but he nodded. "I knew it. Misaki-chan's got a strong personality. She's fun to have as a friend, isn't she?" Neku sat up, smiling at Kiryu as he spoke about his friend. "Do you still see her?"

Kiryu shook his head. "I don't stay in contact with anyone I've dated."

Neku's excited expression relaxed and he appeared more solemn. "But, don't some of them call you? They do, right?"

Kiryu turned away. "I don't know. I don't answer calls from unknown numbers."

"You…" Neku stared at the ground. "Delete their numbers? Mail addresses too? Just like that? No more contact? Isn't it kind of cold?"

"Well," Kiryu drawled. "Could you stand it if the person you were dating kept getting calls from someone you didn't know?"

"Hm… I guess it is kind of…" Neku took a deep breath. "In other words, next week, you'll delete my number too."

"Uh well." _That's not up to me, Neku!_

"Ah, that's right." Neku seemed to deflate, his eyes bright with an emotion Kiryu couldn't place. "We're… not really like that, so it's okay, right?" Kiryu scowled. "It's not like we're actually dating."

With his cell phone buzzing from an incoming call, Kiryu stood from his position on the floor. "I guess so." He pulled it out of its pocket and glanced at the screen. "Excuse me for a sec, I have to answer this." Kiryu clicked the button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello? Is this-"

/"You know what? Megumi's such a jerk!"/ Mitsuki's voice came through the speaker shrilly and loud enough that Kiryu had to hold it away from his ear to prevent going deaf. /"I ended up calling him, but he was still mad! What do you think about that?"/

"Well, did you apologize to him properly?" Kiryu began walking away from Neku, to give himself just a bit more privacy in the call.

/"Why should I have to apologize! Are _you_ on Megumi's side too!"/

Kiryu sighed. "It's not that I'm on his side… Mitsuki, you cheated on him!" Neku flinched back, recalling what Kiryu told him a few days back: _"'There was a woman who dumped me once before… and because she would lie when she was with me, referred to me as Sakuraba to her friends and family,'"_ and wondered if this was her.

/"That's not _my_ fault!"/

"Sorry, Mitsuki," Kiryu glanced back toward Neku, a worried expression on his face. "I'm-" Neku snatched the phone out of his hand, hanging up on Mitsuki with a scowl.

"Mitsuki." He tossed the phone back to Kiryu, who caught it out of pure reflex than anything. "So you… can just delete the numbers of all the girls who like you like it was nothing, but you still have the number of that one girl _you_ like? That's not fair, is it?"

Kiryu stared at him in shock. "Why are you so angry?"

"Why?" Neku's face flushed, whether it was from anger or embarrassment Kiryu had a hard time telling. "Because… _I'm_ the one who's dating you right now! Why _shouldn't_ I be angry!"

"Uh…" Kiryu stood in shock as Neku stomped down the hallway back to his class. He leaned against the wall, sliding to a sitting position. He glanced at his cell before calling Mitsuki back. There was silence. "Are you crying?" Mitsuki didn't respond. "Why don't you just forgive him? He's only ever cheated on you the once, and that was a year ago. Haven't you had your revenge?"

/" –sniff- It doesn't have anything to do with how many times. Once, ten times, it's all the same."/

"Yeah… I guess it is hard. Because you love my brother more than anyone, Mitsuki. I've always envied him, to be so important to you…"

/"-sniff- Yoshiya, you must be some kind of masochist…"/

"I'm not."

/"Hey, Yoshiya, I love you. Yoshiya."/

"Yeah. I love you too."

**Day Four**

Neku stood outside the archery club practice, waving to people as they left, giving them smiles and telling them "Good work." He had to wait a bit, but Kiryu finally exited the building. "Not bad." A smile was Kiryu's response, a happy air surrounding him.

"Wasn't it?"

"You idiot," Neku shook his head. "What are you getting all cocky about. You're _supposed_ to show up to club activities. That's how it's done." He led Kiryu off school grounds, just kind of mindlessly wandering. "I'm sorry about what happened… at lunch I mean."

Kiryu sped up slightly in his walk so he could be beside Neku and hear him better. "Now that I've thought about it, did I really need to throw a tantrum? Even I don't get it. I mean…" He glanced at Kiryu. "What in the world was I mad about?"

Kiryu chuckled, "How would I know? But I don't think you need to apologize." He motioned Neku to come closer, and when he finally did Kiryu leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'm the type who likes being tied down, I think."

A couple of Kiryu's fan girls were all atwitter, "What's this? What are you two whispering to each other about?"

"Hm? Oh I want to know!" Another cried.

Neku glanced over at the happy, smiling Kiryu before pointing at him. "This guy here, he's a masochist." As the girls squealed and surrounded their idol, Kiryu stared at Neku in shock, trying to get the girls to leave him alone. Neku eventually took pity on him and led him away, laughing the entire time.

**Thursday**

Mitsuki poked her cell phone, wondering about her conversation with Kiryu. "What's the attitude for?" she questioned the phone, sighing as Kiryu's voice replayed in her mind.

_"'Well, I love you too, but, Mitsuki I'm not going to answer your calls anymore.'"_ There was a knock at the door and someone entered. _"'Just like how you always put my brother first, I also…'"_ "Megumi…" Mitsuki's eyes teared up. _"'have someone more important to me than Mitsuki is._

_"'Someone I love from the depths of my heart.'"_

**TBC**


	5. Day Five

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic, however I'm unsure when I'll have the time to go through and add the scene I'm missing for Saturday/Day Six. So what I'm hoping to do is work on it in-between classes or even as late as Spring Break (in a few weeks). I hope you can hold up for that long!

Also, try to keep in mind that Day Five in the manga was split into multiple chapters, so that's the reason I have so many breaks and such. Trying to keep as close to the original plot as possible. **Read and Review** please!

Warning: See first chapter

Chapter Word Count: 3,035

"Speaking"

"'Quoting something'"

_Character thoughts_

**Friday**

As had become somewhat of a habit, Kiryu awaited Neku at the train station to walk him to school. As every morning, Neku was half asleep when he greeted Kiryu. And this morning, Kiryu was surrounded by his usual fan girls. "Oh, good morning."

_Every morning we're surrounded by girls._ He looked the girls over and recalled that the day before the girls actually hadn't been surrounding Kiryu, because he had been hiding. "Morning." _Yesterday too, he was acting strangely._

"Recently, Kiryu-sama can always be found here." _At least, that is the impression I get. The name that comes to mind would be…_

**Day Five**

Neku sat in class, writing the name 'Mitsuki' over and over in his notebook. _Only this person? Yep. Judging by the other party's phone number… there should be a connection._ He looked over his doodle of random scribbles next to her name and scratched it out quickly.

The class bell rang and the teacher's voice finally was heard: "We'll be continuing this part next lesson so make sure to revise what we did today at home." Neku heaved a sigh, slammed the notebook shut and buried his face into his hands. _What am I going to do?_ "This is a betrayal," he murmured to himself, staring blindly at the notebook on his desk.

"Hey, Sakuraba!" Neku glanced up at Hanekoma, his expression torn between the multitude of emotions he was feeling. "What's with that expression?"

"Me?"

"Who else? There's no one else in the classroom but you."

"Always calling… people will get confused you know. Don't you think so?"

Hanekoma raised an eyebrow, "Sorry… I have no idea what you are talking about." Neku sighed and waved away his concern. Rolling his eyes, Hanekoma pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, I have something to cheer you up."

"I refuse to believe that." Neku deadpanned.

"Neku, are you free next weekend?"

"Huh?" Neku sat straight up in his seat at his name. "Probably, I guess, but… what do you want to do? Did you want to go somewhere?"

Hanekoma shook the piece of paper in his hand. "Nope, it's just that when I helped my sister carry her luggage, she gave me this. And I'm giving it to you."

Neku read the paper with a confused look, "A special movie preview pass for two?"

"Yup. It's only valid for that time period, but you can ask whoever you want to go with you."

"F-for me? Really?" Neku's eyes got starry with excitement.

"And it's free."

"Really?" Neku practically jumped out of his chair. "Thank you so much!" He brought the pass to his lips and kissed it, Hanekoma taking in the image calmly.

"Hey, do you have a girlfriend now?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just had a feeling just now… How do I say it? As though you already have someone in mind to invite…" At Neku's blank look, Hanekoma grinned. "I was right then?"

**Friday**

Neku stood on one side of the gate, watching a group of the first years standing about in their physical education clothes getting ready to do some kind of high jump. When he stepped closer to the gate, he could see Kiryu standing with his classmates, laughing at something that was said. It only took Neku giving a small wave for Kiryu to leave the group and join him at the gate, stuck on the other side.

"Is that really okay?"

"Yeah," Kiryu smiled, "We're going to register, so we can move around while waiting for our turn." Kiryu's noticed the art book held in Neku's hand. "Neku, you're taking art? Wow." His smile got wider. "You have a love for art, then."

Neku tried to hide how flustered he felt by glancing away and lying. "If I did then you'd actually have something to be surprised about! Of course I take the class because there are no exams!"

Kiryu looked doubtful, "I guess that makes sense."

The two boys glanced to the side, where a group of girls from the art class had gathered to draw. Neku sighed. "They are drawing you for their next class?"

Kiryu shrugged, "Oh I suppose."

Neku scowled, _he didn't deny it either._ "Ah, that's right." Neku pulled the pass from his pocket. "Do you wanna go to this movie preview thing?"

"Movie preview… thing?" Kiryu appeared confused and he pointed at himself and back to Neku.

"Yep. I've got passes."

Kiryu stepped closer to the gate, his hand gripping between the chain links. "When is it?"

"Next weekend, I think." Neku glanced about on the pass looking for the date. "Ah, yes, next weekend. So you wanna go?" He looked back up at Kiryu, whose face had dropped and his grip loosened on the gate until his hand dropped to his side. Neku felt his heart clench in some unknown emotion.

"Next weekend?" He turned away so Neku couldn't see his face. "…Next weekend?"

Neku understood. "…Ah—B-but-"

"Kiryu!" A first year called, "It's going to be your turn soon!"

"Coming!" He called back, only turning around briefly to tell Neku, "We'll talk about this later," before heading back to the group of students to register.

Neku stood there, arms at his side, only holding onto the pass and his art book with minimal grip. Misaki snuck up behind Neku, art book behind her back, "What was that? That didn't look like a normal conversation between a junior and a senior. You were standing _too_ close!"

He shied away, almost bringing his art book in front of him as a shield against any possible attack. "What was that? Or do you want to become the enemy of the entire female cohort?"

"Ah, Misaki-chan, even though I could be considered as beautiful… surely it's nothing of that sort!" Neku attempted to joke, only leaving Misaki to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Even so, I know what your character is like, so I suppose we can relax."

A whistle was blown, and Neku turned to watch the seemingly upset Kiryu get ready to do the high jump. One of his fan girls joined Neku and Misaki, practically melting upon herself, "Aah~ I just want to eat him up!"

Misaki lightly shoved their classmate, "Don't do that, saying it like that is going to make people believe that it's true."

"Still, it's true. I plan on trying really hard next week, and maybe he'll pick me."

Neku's heart clenched, and it had nothing to do with the elegant way Kiryu threw himself over the bar.

**Day Five**

After school, while walking home, Neku handed Kiryu the pass. Kiryu looked at it in shock. "Huh?"

Neku didn't meet his gaze. "For you. You can go with the person you're dating next week."

"What?"

"Unless… you plan on inviting Mitsuki?" He paused going down the stairs, turning around to see Kiryu staring at him in confusion. "You… You still like her, don't you, Kiryu. No matter what, you won't give up, right?"

Kiryu tightened his grip on the pass, practically crumbling it. He grimaced, clenching his eyes shut and forcing the next couple of words out. "Why? Why must you say those kinds of things? Yesterday, when you got mad at me… saying that you were the one who was dating me right now…" He dropped his head. "I felt… so happy…"

_It's funny,_ Neku thought, _but when you say it like that… it doesn't sound refined in the least. Even so why do I just feel like going up to the boy in front of me and holding him tightly?_ Neku stepped back up the steps until he was only two below Kiryu.

"Why must it be so difficult?" Kiryu brought a hand to his head, rubbing one of his temples in frustration. "Liking someone is really _just too complicated._"

Neku smiled a bit sadly. "That's because you have no judgment." Kiryu looked up, lowering his hand from his head. "Because Kiryu-kun doesn't know how to judge people." He shook his head. "If the girls in the school ever heard of Mitsuki they'd be devastated."

Kiryu's eyes remained saddened. "Neku-san." He sighed. "Do people often tell you that you are _really slow?_"

Neku reeled back slightly, "How did you know?"

Kiryu shook his head and stepped past him, walking down the stairs. "Looking at just your face, people think that you're a very stoic, beautiful person. In truth, however, Neku-san is very careless and slapdash, blurting out whatever comes to mind… and always doing things rashly without thinking." _He's perceptive. I've… already been told the same thing many times, by countless people._ "Furthermore, Neku-san is very straight-forward, and tends to move his mouth even before he begins to think." _But then… I can't help it, can I?_ "And because you're always doing things without thinking, you're also very forgetful." _Because that's the way I am._

_"'…senpai's personality…'"_

"Neku-san's personality…"

_"'…makes me feel very disappointed.'"_

"… I think, is… very likeable."

**Friday**

_"'…very likeable.'"_

Neku smiled, "Thank you."

_You say 'thank you'… who are you thanking? What are you thinking right now Neku?_

Neku blushed slightly, turning towards Kiryu. "I… I'm glad."

"I-is that so?"

"Every single time they realized what I was really like, I'd know it was over." Neku shifted from foot to foot. "The girls would always walk away with a disappointed look and my friends can't take it either… always saying that I'm a waste of a pretty face." Neku tucked some hair behind an ear, "This is the first time I've been told that I'm okay just the way I am. Thank you."

Kiryu sighed, "You're… as slow as ever."

"Sakuraba-senpai!" A girl with brown hair came running up. "I… um… Could I… have a word with you?"

"Eh?" Neku blinked and glanced back at Kiryu. "Now?" Kiryu turned away. "Why don't you go on without me first…"

Kiryu shook his head. "I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you here."

Neku nodded, "Alright then," he tried to hide his small anxiety, "I'll be right back," but the way he kept glancing back to Kiryu until they were out of eyesight didn't assist whatsoever. Kiryu leaned against the wall, running over the last minute conversation.

**Day Five**

_What was that?_ Neku wondered, recalling the oddly hurt expression on Kiryu's face. _I just can't get the expression off my mind. I should probably hurry back. Who knows what will happen if I don't?_ He shifted uncomfortably and the girl took this as her cue to begin.

Her blush brightened and she couldn't exactly meet his gaze. "So I… uh… Unless… no, that couldn't… I mean, I…"

"Ah," Neku hummed, resisting the urge to shake his head. _What am I doing, thinking of him at a time like this? This girl has really gathered up her courage._ "Hey… What's your name?"

"Ai… Mina." She was wringing her hands nervously at this point. "About that…"

"Well then, Ai-san," Neku interrupted, "Which part of me do you like?"

"Eh…?" She began to tinker with her hair, twirling it around her fingers, tugging on it slightly in nervousness. "Well… I uh… When I watch you, sometimes… you're really… beautiful… and… and you're really tall." She shifted. "It's just, you give off an air of perfection… and I really – I really like it! I think you're my ideal person and –"

"Thank you," Neku offered her a small smile. "But, I'm sorry. I'll definitely disappoint you…"

"How can that be-?" Her eyes were teary with her emotions and Neku couldn't meet them without fear of caving in. It wouldn't be far to her or to himself if he lied and agreed to date her.

"I'm sorry."

**Friday**

"'Right now… Because right now… I'm already seeing someone.'"

"'What kind of person?'"

"'Hey that's personal information.'"

_Why…?_ Neku asked himself, _Because the person I'm seeing right now… says that I'm okay just the way I am._

**Day Five**

Kiryu clutched his backpack tightly, feeling uneasy over the length of time Neku wasn't by his side. It didn't take long for Neku to return, a small smile on his face. "Where is Kiryu-kun's home?"

"What?" Kiryu let go of his backpack in his perplexity.

"Because you're always the one sending me home!"

"Yeah, but… I do that because I want to."

"Yup," Neku's smile was almost blinding. "And now I'm doing that because I want to, as well."

Kiryu practically beamed. "let's go then!"

"Eh?" Kiryu walked back up the stairs, practically humming with giddiness. "but the staircase is that way!"

"I know. My house is on the mountain."

"Mountain?"

**Friday**

Neku and Kiryu stood in front of a ten foot tall wall and gate, Kiryu speaking to someone through the doorbell speaker system. Neku stared at the sight before him in shock, completely awed by the wealth Kiryu seemed to have.

"-Welcome home.-"

"I'm home. A senpai from school is with me."

"-Understood.-"

A little intimidated, Neku tugged on Kiryu's sleeve, "K-Kiryu…"

"What? You want to go back?" Kiryu slumped slightly, and Neku was overcome with the urge to comfort him. "After we finally came this far are you going to leave?"

"But wow…" Neku heaved a sigh, "Some guys just have it all…"

"All?" Kiryu tapped his chin in thought. "Those kind of people don't really exist, do they?"

The gate opened and the two entered, "Then, what else would you want?" Kiryu stopped suddenly and stared at Neku. "What?"

The front door slid open, the head butler giving an abbreviated bow. "Welcome back." Neku blinked in surprise, Kiryu tugging him to just inside the door.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home~!" Mitsuki called, rushing down the stairs to greet Kiryu and Neku. She halted right before them, blushing and staring at Neku in awe. And Kiryu cursed under his breath. "Such a pretty kid!" She exclaimed, practically invading his personal space. Neku stared at her, emotionlessly, wondering if she was Kiryu's older sister. "Oh! I just love faces like his!" And then went the barrage of questions: "How old are you? What's your name?"

Kiryu practically tugged her away. "Mitsuki, you're troubling Neku-san."

Neku's eyes widened. _This is Mitsuki…_

Mitsuki calmed down slightly at Kiryu's urgings, appearing more her age. "Hmm… so you are called Neku." Neku turned away. _Somehow.. somehow, I really hate her._ She reached out to touch his cheek. "Such beautiful skin."

Kiryu grabbed her and tugged her away once again. "Don't screw around. I'll get mad." Mitsuki looked up at Kiryu confused. She looked back at Neku and realization sunk in.

Neku's shoulders were almost up around his ears, as if in defense, but his arms remained at his sides. _He still likes Mitsuki so much that he won't let her touch me?_

"The '3rd year senpai who would be considered beautiful rather than cute', right?" Mitsuki questioned, glancing back and forth between Neku and Kiryu. "Like more than me—" Kiryu covered her mouth with his hand, and Neku blushed in frustration.

"What…" He scowled and looked away, "What the hell is this!" At Kiryu's silence, Neku shook his head and took off back down the walk way and off the premises. "Damn it."

"Ne-" Kiryu called after him, but Neku was too far to hear it already.

"Oh my, he left?"

"No way…" Kiryu practically threw Mitsuki to the side, taking off after him. Mitsuki was left standing in the entrance, wondering what happened.

"How noisy," the voice came from the stairs. "Did you do something to him _again?_"

"Megumi." She met him at the bottom of the stairs. She took his hand and lifted it to her cheek. "Yoshiya left."

**Day Five**

Kiryu ran as fast as he could, catching up to Neku easily, but unable to truly get within arm's reach. It was all he could do just to keep up with him. "Wait!" he called.

"Don't come after me," Neku yelled back, asking himself, _What am I doing?_ His heart pounded in his chest from the running, but the tears that were building in his eyes weren't from the physical exertion. He just hoped it wasn't obvious he was crying.

Neku finally collapsed somewhere in the park, dropping to his knees and panting for breath. He wiped his eyes away quickly when he heard Kiryu getting close by. Kiryu strolled up behind him, panting as well but maintaining a somewhat calmer composure. Neku turned to him, gasping for air in-between his words, "Didn't I say… Haa, Don't come after me…" _I didn't want you to see me like this._

"What's wrong, Ne-" The concern in his voice had Neku lashing out.

"SHUT UP!" Neku's outburst had Kiryu's heart twisting in his chest and his fists clenching. "Go back…"

"Just tell me what you are angry at." Kiryu pleaded, concern coating every word, "Please Neku-san."

_At what… I…_ Neku turned tired, wary eyes back to Kiryu. _At what…_ Kiryu met his eyes confused and Neku had to look away, trying to hide the blush that rose up on his cheeks alongside a thudding pain in his chest. _My female friends said seven days is long enough for a dream._ Neku shook his head and took a step back.

_But to me, this one week is…_

Kiryu gasped in shock, "Wait! Behind you!" Neku began falling backwards down a flight of stairs, eyes wide and scared. Kiryu rushed up, reaching out to grab a hold of him.

_Seven days were long enough to fall in love._

Kiryu grabbed his hand and tugged as hard as he could. Neku's trajectory was diverted and he fell forward instead, right into Kiryu. Both lay sprawled on the stairway, Neku partially on top of Kiryu, and his hand was stuck in Kiryu's grip. Neku's heartbeat raced and his face flushed. Even though he was pinning Kiryu down, he was the one who felt trapped.

Kiryu's voice wafted into his ears. "You okay?"

_I'm not okay._ "Today… what day is it?" Neku questioned himself, too low for Kiryu to overhear.

"What?"

Neku crawled of Kiryu as well as he could, eyes still not meeting Kiryu's, and a solemn expression had replaced the embarrassment of before. _Just two more days._

**TBC**


	6. Day Six

Author's Note: So the second to last day is here. And the appearance of Shiki. In a couple of days, I should have the last part posted. After, I might include some Omakes, but I can't guarantee it, seeing as Joshua keeps demanding I work on the other fics he's in. Such a demanding Composer.

In other news, you can play the Reapers Game on facebook and twitter. Look up WEWYMissionMail on either site and you can join. Every other week they have a game, and as more people join more and more missions should be sent. Please do join! XD

Warning: See first chapter

Chapter Word Count: ~3,605

"Speaking"

"'Quoting something'"

_Character thoughts_

**Saturday**

The second Kiryu was free from archery club he pulled out his cell phone and searched for Neku's name. Highlighting it, he was postponed from dialing when his name was called.

"Kiryu-kun!" It was Tajiri Nao, a second year in the archery club. "Good work today!"

"Senpai?" Kiryu questioned, surprised anyone bothered saying anything.

"I'm surprised you've been properly showing up at practice recently!" She giggled, "What's up?"

Kiryu let the arm holding his cell fall to his side and he let her walk alongside him for a bit. "Yeah, because if I don't participate I'll be scolded." At her confused look he chuckled.

"By who? The teacher?" Tajiri shook her head, trying to not let his comment throw her off. She stepped in front of him and blocked him from continuing anywhere. "Hey, want to go somewhere for lunch together?"

Kiryu pulled his phone back up and apologized. "I'm already meeting someone."

She jumped back with an exclamation of shock, "The rumored weekly girlfriend?"

He tried to not let his disappointment show all over his face. _Weekly… is…_

"I see! So if I wait until the day after tomorrow, it'd be fine," she noticed how a dark cloud almost seemed to be hovering over him, as if a realization he'd been trying to hide from dawned, "right?"

He stared at his phone with more intent, "Can I make a phone call?"

She nodded quickly, knowing he was upset and didn't want to make it worse, "O-of course!" He took a couple steps away as the phone connected. A familiar ringtone sounded from up ahead and around the corner, so Kiryu dashed in that direction, still holding the phone to his ear. Just as it clicked with Neku answering, he spotted Neku leaning against the wall.

/"Ah, I thought I heard your voice,"/ Neku said through the phone before hanging up, meeting Kiryu halfway. "Waiting at home was boring so I kinda ended up here."

_'Kinda ended up here', he says._ Kiryu flipped his phone closed and tried to hide how pleased it made him feel. _That's…cute._ Kiryu pocketed his phone and took in Neku's weekend appearance, most importantly his spiky hair. _After yesterday, Neku-san was acting kind of weird on the way back._ It made him appear more serious, especially with his slightly depressed expression. _But he was the one who asked us to meet today._

Tajiri came around the corner, and smiled, "Ah~! I see! You were meeting with Sakuraba-senpai!" She tried to look apologetic and bowed deeply, "Sorry, sorry, forget what I said just then! All the weird stuff too!" Kiryu nodded and smiled, and she turned her attention to Neku. "Sakuraba-senpai! If you're at school then please drop by the dojo, even for a little bit!"

Neku couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Well, if a retired third year shows up so often, it'd be annoying."

"What are you saying! If senpai just drops by for a bit everyone will be more motivated!"

"No way!" Neku shook his head almost over-dramatically. "If you say it like that, maybe I'll come to tomorrow's practice…"

"Really?" Tajiri grabbed his hand and shook it. "You have to!"

_Chitter chatter, chitter chatter, aren't they a bit too close?_ He took in Neku's relaxed and almost happy pose with Tajiri as they spoke over archery, and it unsettled him. _In the first place, Neku-san wouldn't so easily.._ Neku paused, raising an eyebrow at Kiryu. _Ah—just now, what kind of expression did I…?_ He turned away slightly, feeling dread creeping up on him. _If it was a horrid, terrible face then..!_ He buried his face in his hands. _Jealousy is scary!_

"Huh, Sakuraba-senpai?" A couple other students in the archery club wandered over. All quickly began teasing Neku, asking for him to occasionally drop by, some asking if he hated them all. It took Tajiri saying that Neku would show up tomorrow and Neku waving goodbye to some for the group to leave him.

_Calm, calm_. Kiryu chanted before giving Neku a smile, "You sure are popular."

Neku glanced away, his once happy expression turning into something gloomy. "What was the 'forget it' just then?"

"Huh?"

"Tajiri asked you to forget something."

"She asked if we could have lunch together."

Neku hunched over slightly, sighing, "What, so you were charmingly invited," he slightly stomped away, "Don't cheat on me." Neku shook his head, trying to calm down. "Ah, I'm so hungry I'm overreacting too much." He glanced back at Kiryu, "Hey, what d'ya wanna eat?"

Kiryu's gaze was on the ground, his cheeks flushed and he was shaking slightly in excitement.

"Oi, which screw fell loose, hmm?" Neku walked back and poked Kiryu in the arm.

"I'm happy." Kiryu met Neku's eyes, a bright smile on his face. "I've said it before, right? I'm the type that likes to be retrained." He took a few steps ahead, humming happily. "Don't cheat, he said~!" With a chuckle he glanced back at the shocked Neku. With a fond smile he leaned forward slightly, "Say it once more?"

Neku's face turned a bright red and he had to look away. "Yo..u… MASOCHIST!" He stomped away again and Kiryu just smiled and shook his head. As Neku got farther and farther, Kiryu's amusement slipped away.

_I can't imagine it. After all, even though he's next to me right now like it's a given… to think that it'll all change tomorrow…_

"Kiryu~!" Neku called, urging him to hurry up.

_I don't want to imagine it._

**Day Six**

Kiryu and Neku sat in a restaurant, wasting time after eating a small lunch. Kiryu glanced at the clock, "It's 2 huh? What to do?"

Neku was half leaning on the table in front of him, his eyes staring out of the store window much like how he would do in class. "Hmm… just wanna laze around."

"Ah, then want to come over?"

"No thanks." Neku practically scowled and Kiryu shifted in his seat.

"Then let's forget about my house. Err…"

"Mitsuki."

"What?" Kiryu's head tilted slightly to the side.

"She'll be there again, right? At your house?"

_Seems like she's back together with my brother… _"Yeah, she might be there."

"Not going!"

Kiryu shifted in his seat, "I'm sorry about yesterday. She's just like that to everyone. She is."

"Doesn't matter, it's fine."

"She probably doesn't mean any har-" Kiryu stopped, eyes widening at Neku's expression.

"What?" Neku asked, sitting up slightly, "Why'd you stop?"

_I wonder why?_ "Eh, ahh…" Kiryu hummed, staring at Neku. "What was I saying…" _Just somehow I thought I saw Neku-san's face look a little pained. Was it just me?_ Kiryu took a drink of his soda, enjoying the silence around them in the dull moment.

"Want to come over?" Kiryu lowered his soda and blinked at Neku's slightly embarrassed look. After a pause, Neku asked, "Don't want to?"

Kiryu shook his head, "That's not it."

Neku chugged his soda and stared at the table top. "Then, it's decided."

**Saturday**

Neku and Kiryu found themselves in a movie rental store, Neku holding the case of the dvd they were interested in hand. "One day rental is okay, right?"

"Yeah."

The cashier pressed the corresponding buttons and said, "That'll be 300 Yen."

Neku rummaged through his pockets, pulling out his wallet, "I can pay that much."

"Then please return this by 11 pm today."

Neku nodded, and Kiryu pocketed his hands, freezing when he felt a familiar piece of paper brush against one of them. _"'Go with your girlfriend next week. Okay?'"_ _Not with someone else… I…_

"Kiryu?" Kiryu glanced up, seeing Neku holding the bag. "Look, it's done." He paused, taking in Kiryu's slightly confused look. "What, is it the money? Is that worrying you?" Kiryu chuckled and Neku rolled his eyes, "Don't just laugh, it really doesn't matter."

"Yeah," Kiryu sighed. _Getting mad… Laughing…_

"This way."

_Being happy._

"My house is just over this." Kiryu took in the view, able to see a large expanse of Tokyo before them. From here they probably would be able to see a great view of the sunset. "it's a nice place to live. The station is really close too." Neku grinned teasingly, "Ah, I'll just tell you now, our house is just a normal house. Unlike yours."

Kiryu laughed with him, all the while his mind racing. _How should I invite him? It's all so complicated…_

**Day Six**

"I'm home!" Neku held the door open for Kiryu and they were both stopped in the entry by Neku's little sister.

"Ah-, Neku-nii, you came back at a good time!" She came out of her room, "Mama went out to Papa's place and I'm about to go out too…" she paused upon seeing Kiryu. Neku was slipping off his shoes and he motioned for Kiryu to go on ahead.

"Hello," he greeted the sister with a small smile.

She turned a bright red, flushed from embarrassment, and turned her head away, the glare on her eyeglasses blocking how she kept glancing back at him, trying to gain courage to say 'Hello'. Neku rolled his eyes and smacked her upside the head. As Kiryu and the little sister stared at him in shock Neku strolled into the apartment. "It's fine if I watch the house for you, right? Go wherever you want, Shiki."

"You hit me…" Shiki began to whine and Neku waved her off.

"It's love."

Kiryu offered her another smile and followed Neku inside. "How cute."

Neku raised an eyebrow. "What? Who? Where?"

"Just now was your younger sister right? Her face looks similar to Neku-san, so…"

Neku began messing with the DVD player, getting it all set up to watch whatever movie it was he decided to rent. "She's your type then."

"Eh?"

"But you've said it before that you like my face or something."

"Oh," Kiryu placed his backpack and such on the ground, "I said something that embarrassing?"

"You did you did!" Neku almost teased, "And don't forget it." He paused before chuckling softly. "I actually really don't like people saying they like my face."

"Sorry"

"You'd apologize for something you don't remember saying?" Neku had everything set up and motioned for Kiryu to sit beside him, patting the ground gently.

"But I-"

"It's fine." Neku grinned, "I'm happy."

Kiryu felt the tall-tale heat rising to his cheeks, "Ah, but…" He finally took a seat beside Neku, "Not just your face."

"Yeah." Neku smiled and Kiryu allowed himself to scoot a bit closer. _I… really like this person_.

**Saturday**

The two boys lounged about in front of the television, watching the movie blindly. Neku had ended up leaning over the bed behind them. Kiryu continued to watch, as unentertaining as the movie was. Neku appeared to be almost falling asleep where he sat.

"Hey," he spoke over the sound of the movie. "Isn't this boring?"

Kiryu looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "You said you wanted to watch this no matter what." At Neku's raised eyebrow, Kiryu conceded. "It's boring."

The third year crawled forward to grab his cell phone, cursing under his breath as he dialed a number. Placing the call on speaker, Kiryu was able to hear both sides of the conversation. The line picked up, /"Yes?"/

"Give me back my rental fee!" Neku hollered into the phone before hanging it up. Angrily he ejected the DVD and put it back in its case. He buried his face into the bed covers, sighing.

Kiryu took the phone in hand just as it began vibrating from an incoming text message. "Don't tell you me called the rental store?"

"No, Misaki-chan." Neku motioned for Kiryu to open the text, where it read: 'Don't tell me you actually borrowed the DVD I was talking about yesterday?' followed by a large emotion of a smile.

Kiryu shook his head. "You were fooled?"

"Lately," Neku sighed, "I keep being fooled by Misaki-chan." He tried to burrow farther into the covers but it wasn't happening.

Kiryu scooted closer, a soft smile on his face. "Did something else happen?" Neku glanced at the smile before turning away. "Neku-san?"

The older changed the subject, not liking how the direction was going; especially since it reminded him of the two's kiss. "Watching the boring thing made me sleepy."

Kiryu chuckled, "You say that at least once a day."

"I can't help it. Yesterday I didn't really sleep."

It was a bit disconcerting, not being able to see Neku's face during the conversation, but Kiryu was pleased Neku was at least responding to his comments. "What were you doing?"

Neku pushed himself off the bed and met Kiryu's eyes. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "I was thinking about you."

Kiryu's eyes widened slightly in shock. He felt his heartbeat pound in his chest and he couldn't believe what he heard. _What… just now…_ Neku reached out to Kiryu, pulling him closer by his neck tie. Neku's hand brushed Kiryu's bangs away from his eyes and he felt his heart clench. _It's hard to breathe._

"Aah, what is this…" Neku hummed, his hand cupping Kiryu's cheek. "I see…" Kiryu resisted the urge to nuzzle the hand, or hold it in his own. "I'm seriously thickheaded," Neku's face was lightly flushed as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kiryu's.

Kiryu took Neku's hand in his own, holding it against his cheek as he whispered Neku's name under his breath. Neku pulled back slightly, only for Kiryu to follow him, placing a kiss on his forehead before pulling Neku back into a kiss. His other arm wrapped around Neku, pulling him as close as possible, their tongues dancing slightly before one of them pulled back. They gasped for breath and kissed again, Neku ending up somewhat pinned to the side of the bed, but he had practically tugged Kiryu on top of him.

The two were startled apart by the sound of Kiryu's cell phone ringing, loud and obnoxiously. The two panted for breath, small blushes across both their cheeks. Neku cleared his throat, "Your phone. Hurry and answer it…" Kiryu was worried that he had inadvertently upset Neku, however the tightening of Neku's hand's grip was comforting.

"Yeah."

Kiryu grabbed his phone and checked the caller-id. Staring at the screen a few moments, Kiryu hit ignore.

"Why don't you answer it?"

The first year gave a small smile before putting the phone away.

"Hey." The tone of Neku's voice had Kiryu looking at him worriedly.

"Neku-san, this…"

"Hey" Neku had gripped the comforter of the bed, his knuckles turning white, and his face was distraught. "The call, who was it from?"

"Ah, I don't know. From an unknown number, so…" Kiryu switched his attention to the movie pass. "This," he pulled it out of the pocket and showed it to him. "Next week… I want to go with Neku-san."

Neku's eyes fell on the pass before dropping completely to the ground. The phone began ringing once more. "As senpai-kouhai?" The silence that would have been there was destroyed by the constant ringing. "Answer it." Neku reached up and gripped his bangs, gritting his teeth.

"Eh?"

"Answer it…!" Neku snapped, yelling. He grabbed the DVD rental case, stood up and stepped away from Kiryu. He seemed to take a shaky breath, trying to calm down. Without meeting his eyes as the phone continued to ring, Neku said, still shaking, "I'll go return it."

"I'll go wit—"

"It's fine," Neku's voice was more of a growl than anything as he made his way to the door. "I'm going alone."

Kiryu was left alone. He stared at the shut front door blindly for a bit, before sitting back down, staring at the hand Neku had held so tenderly before. _Again… Every time I get my hopes up they get returned…_ He dropped his head back and stared at the roof. "Am I being played around by him?"

**Day Six**

Kiryu sat on the floor in Neku's place, dialing Neku's number and trying to get a hold of him. It had been hours since Neku left, and Kiryu was worried about him. After getting the voicemail so many times Kiryu stopped keeping count, he sighed. _It doesn't connect no matter how many times I call…_ He glanced out the windows and took a calming breath.

"What is he doing… Neku-san." He shook his head. "Same goes for me though." _Even if I go look for him, I'm alone in the house right now. I can't go out leaving it unlocked can I?_

The front door slammed open and Shiki made her way inside. As if remembering her brother had a guest, she screamed in surprising upon seeing him. She stared at him in shock and Kiryu managed a small, "Welcome back."

"Eh…huh?" She glanced about the house for her brother nervously. "Neku-nii, I mean, where's Onii-chan?"

Kiryu seemed to drop slightly. "About that… he went out and hasn't come back. I've been waiting until now, but…"

Shiki adjusted her glasses, "for all this time?" She heaved a sigh. Kiryu glanced at his stuff and began gathering it.

"Then I'm going back now. Please tell Neku-san that for me." After putting back on his jacket and pulling on his backpack, he noticed the movie pass lying on the floor. He picked it up before folding it and placing it back in the pocket he had it in before. He stepped around the little sister and opened the front door. "Then I'm going back now."

"Sorry!" She called when he stepped outside. "Onii-chan is not the type of person that thinks of other people. He's quite selfish, so… Sorry."

Kiryu managed to give her a smile, "It's troubling, but that's what makes him Neku-san."

**Saturday**

Kiryu walked back towards the station, tucking his hair behind an ear before pulling out his cell phone again. _I see… I'm really…_ He shook his head and dialed the familiar number. _If it doesn't connect this time, I'm going home!_ He was approaching a pedestrian bridge when the call finally connected. He paused and glanced at the screen before holding it to his ear once more. _It got through?_

There was silence on both lines, and it brought a fond smile to Kiryu's face. "Neku-san is always saying I'm a masochist. So much that I've come to think that way myself."

The comment was enough to get Neku chuckling and it had Kiryu's smile widening. "Where are you?"

/"Were you like that to everyone? Were you?"/

"Eh?"

/"To me, it's always been rather odd for someone to break up with someone so easily after just a week."/ The crosswalk lights flashed, so Kiryu stopped at the street corner and just listened to Neku. /"To be honest, it's kind of absurd. That kind of thing. Even so… I wondered why not a single girl you broke up with spoke badly of you afterwards. What kind of skill did you use? I was always thinking… and I think I've got it.

/"You make the person you're with feel good or more… you're really comfortable to be with, you are."/

"'_Yoshiya is really easy to understand. I know that Yoshiya really likes me. So being with Yoshiya makes me feel good. It's comfortable and I like it—'"_

_…Really…_ "I'm so easy to understand." Kiryu shook his head, almost in amusement as he began climbing the stairs to the pedestrian bridge.

/"About what?"/

"But even so, Neku-san, you left me so suddenly…"

/"Well, I was annoyed."/ Neku's bluntness might as well have been a knife into Kiryu's heart. The comment hurt, _It's different than what he said before._ /"That I can't even stand the little things,"/ Kiryu reached the top of the stairs, seeing Neku standing before him, "And my head overreacts," Neku hung up his phone, clenching it in his fist, "I get annoyed at myself."

Kiryu glanced over the railing, noticing that from here, Neku could see his house and the intersection Kiryu had crossed to get up there. Neku was able to watch him leave from up here.

"Even so, I wondered about what I should do."

"About what," Kiryu questioned.

Neku's small smile felt more sad than anything. "Like 'but', or 'only if', or 'afterwards'…" He leaned back against the railing, sighing. "Thinking about that kinda stuff made my head all messed up."

"Neku-san…?" _What are you saying?_

"But I've got it." Neku played with his bangs. "I'm not suited to these kinds of things."

_Somewhere inside, I thought even if next week comes, it'd workout._

Neku held his hand out, face not showing any emotion. "The preview tickets, give them to me."

_I know Neku-san's phone number, and his mail address too._

Kiryu reached into his pocket, licking his lips nervously and trying not to show how anxious he really was. His palms were more than likely sweating, and his eyebrows possibly knit together as he tried to figure out what Neku was going to do. He handed Neku the movie tickets.

_It's not like it'll all turn to nothing._

Neku stared at the pass before ripping it in half, layering the two parts together again, and ripping it again and again until the pass was just tiny shreds held in Neku's hand. Neku let his hand open, a gust of wind taking the individual pieces and scattering them about.

_That it'd be fine if I just hard to get close little by little, again…_

"I've decided. These tickets aren't needed anymore." As Kiryu glanced over the rail, almost searching for the disappeared pieces of paper. Neku stepped passed him and began going down the steps to head home. "See you tomorrow then, Kiryu."


	7. Final Day

Author's Note: So here it is. The final chapter in this small novella based off a wonderful shonen-ai manga. I'm sorry this took so long, especially when it was finished within a week after reading the manga, but as you know, things happen and make updating difficult. Thank you all who stuck with me through to the end, and even more thank yous go out to those of you who reviewed. You make me so happy to write. I hope to see you all again in other fics (both current and future), many loves and hugs.

Warning: See first chapter

Chapter Word Count: ~1,511

"Speaking"

"'Quoting something'"

_Character thoughts_

**Sunday**

Neku let the arrows fly at archery practice, enjoying the relaxing feeling it gave him in the almost mindless effort muscle memory gave. Kiryu sat in the student body, waiting for the time he and his class mates were called upon. Neku shot almost a bull's eye and all the students clapped. Neku stepped down and he was congratulated by the overseeing teacher.

"First years to the front! Begin!" Neku watched as Kiryu seemed to numbly step forward. At first he didn't even draw the bow and the teacher questioned him, wondering what was going on. Kiryu shook his head, apologized and began.

Neku's eyes widened as he caught Kiryu messing up in his shots. _A premature release?_ The arrow was off its mark and the students all questioned what was happening. Someone commented on it being a bothersome habit to form, but the teacher and Neku were in agreement. "It seems he can't concentrate."

The teacher spoke louder, "Focus!"

Kiryu only seemed to deflate somewhat, and drawing the bow this time he held it too long, worrying Neku. _This time he's holding the draw for too long. No good. That sort of inconsistency builds frustration. He won't hit the target._ And as Neku predicted, the arrow missed its mark.

"One must possess presence of mind at all times, even in the face of adversity." The teacher seemed to be muttering to himself, not caring Neku could over hear him. "If you can't, this is proof that you haven't enough practice."

Neku continued to watch Kiryu, almost wringing his hands together in anxiety. _The bow is a mirror that reflects the archer's heart._

**The Last Day**

Neku sat in the changing room, a huge pair of purple headphones resting on his head while tunes played on an extremely low volume. The chatter of the archery club members was slightly drowned out. Neku watched Kiryu as he moved about slowly, as if dreading the end of the day. Neku turned off his mp3 player and lowered his headphones around his neck.

"Who's in charge of the key today?"

"Ah, yes, I am." It was a second year student, who handed over the key to Neku when asked. Kiryu continued finishing up and tried to ignore the way other students began gossiping.

"Calling him out like that, I wonder what it's about?"

"Wouldn't it be a scolding? That guy had a hard time today."

Neku pointed at the two, eyes narrowed. "You guys over there, don't read too much into it."

The gossipers quickly agreed and hurried to leave. Neku glanced over at Kiryu, who hadn't looked his way once since the club began, and felt the stirrings of a frown begin.

**Sunday**

Neku waved the rest of the students off, giving them a "good job!" and a smile. As soon as everyone was out of hearing range, the smile disappeared and Neku leaned against the open window nearby. "What happened?"

Kiryu was silent.

"Today… you were all over the place."

"I'm sorry."

"Even if you apologize…" Neku pulled away from the window, looking at Kiryu over his shoulder. _Actually, isn't this just like lecturing a kouhai?_ "I'm worried." _Perhaps this… this could be the breakup already…_ He glanced at the clock, surprised it was almost five in the evening already. _That first date…_

_Even his nothing of a reply was abrupt… It's possible._ Neku felt his chest tighten as those words from the beginning of the week replayed for him. _"'At the end of the week, he'll tell his partner exactly this:_

"'_I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up.'"_ Neku's gaze lowered and he wrapped his arms around himself almost in comfort. _"'I couldn't fall in love with you.'" So harsh…_

"…I should be all over the place." Kiryu finally turned towards him, hands in his pockets. "Neku-san was as expected. A paragon of practice. Focusing the mind on only the bow, a steady shot like always." Kiryu's eyes scrunched slightly, as if trying to stop himself from tearing up, or to hide how frustrated he really felt. "But I, I wasn't thinking about archery at all. My head was full of other things."

Neku tilted his head to the side slightly. "That person… did something happen… with Mitsuki?"

Kiryu's head shot up and he stared at Neku in wonderment. "Why do you bring up Mitsuki here?"

"Why, you ask…"

"When did I ever think about Mitsuki when I'm with Neku-san?" Kiryu stepped towards him, before adverting his eyes. Neku watched him in silence as Kiryu searched for the words. "Why don't we leave this place? I have something I want to tell Neku-san properly."

Neku nodded.

**The Last Day**

The two were back at the park, near the spot where Kiryu found Neku Wednesday evening. Neku's hands were gripping the railing, and he had to remind himself to breathe occasionally as he took in the sight. He was trying to ignore the way Kiryu stood beside him, but hadn't said a word since they left the school campus.

_Is he always so formal whenever he breaks up..? _Neku wondered, closing his eyes in thought. _One week ago today, I still didn't know about this guy's serious points or hopeless points._

"Neku-san."

Neku jumped back from the railing, eyes snapping to Kiryu in shock. "I-I was distracted." The comment brought a smile to Kiryu's face and a small laugh.

"Tomorrow…" Kiryu began, having to clear his throat and glance away briefly. "From tomorrow on I still want to go home together with Neku-san, go out occasionally, just once in a while is fine, I—"

"That," Kiryu's face dropped at Neku's next words, "is troublesome." Kiryu's hands clenched, and he tried to hide the disappointment in his face. "Have that sort of compromise with you? I'm not willing."

"…Then yesterday…" Kiryu clenched his eyes shut and turned away, recalling Neku tearing the movie pass into pieces, "also had that meaning…"

_It ends today._

_The one week._

"What time?" Neku's voice was barely audible. "This what time does it end? The one week with you."

Kiryu managed to shrug, watching Neku fumble with his cell phone. "…whatever Neku-san decides is fine."

The time read 5:59pm. "Then, since it's a good time, how about 6 o'clock?" Neku continued to stare at his phone's home screen, following the time. "'I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up.'" The clock switched to 6pm and Neku allowed a small smile to cross his face. "Well, I'm glad you didn't say that. Go out with me, Kiryu."

Kiryu always reeled back in shock. _EH?_ "Just—just wait a minute…"

"Because I love Kiryu. When next week comes around, I don't want to return to being merely senpai and kouhai."

Kiryu couldn't help the small blush on his face. "That's so cunning, Neku-san."

"Cunning? If I behave properly until Monday, those people waiting would put me at a disadvantage." Neku stepped closer. "I don't want some other person to be chosen by you. And none of this 'weekly lover' game of make believe. I want to go out with Kiryu properly." Neku glanced away, "I'll wait for your reply, but, if you go out with someone else before giving me an answer…"

Kiryu pulled Neku into a hug, burying his face in Neku's neck, breathing in deeply. "Really cunning… I have something I've wanted to say so much, but the whole time I never could say it."

Neku hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kiryu as well, "What is it?"

"I love you. Neku-san. I love you."

Neku's face lit up brightly. "Se-serious?"

"Listen okay? I said it."

"More than Mitsuki?"

Kiryu pulled back, completely lost on why Neku would ask. It took a bit for him to realize all the small comments he had made, and the way he acted around Mitsuki with Neku nearby had Neku confused. Kiryu shook his head and sighed, "Again… just how is Mitsuki related to this?" He cupped Neku's cheek, placing his forehead against Neku's. "Really, Neku-san is too thick-headed." He smiled softly. "I love you, more than Mitsuki, more than anyone."

"Like that…" Neku met his eyes almost disbelieving. "How can such a happy turn of events… all along, I…" Kiryu went to lean in, and lightly brushed his lips against Neku's. Neku pulled away and with a blush said, "I'm really happy."

"Me too," Kiryu tugged him into a hug, and whispered into his ear, "call me by my given name."

**A Week To Make You Love Me**

A cell phone rings on a bedside table, the tone loud enough to rouse Neku from bed. With messy hair and watery eyes he clicks the appropriate buttons on the phone and smiles.

To: Neku Sakuraba

Sub: Awake?

Message: I may have woken you up with this mail. If you don't get ready quick, you'll be late. –END-

**A Week To Make You Love Me**

Yoshiya stood in the train station, reading the reply message with a smile on his face.

Message: You woke me up. Thanks. –END-

Neku stands beside him with a sleepy smile. "Good morning," Yoshiya greets.

_Once more, walking with you, a new week begins._


End file.
